FREDDY EDWARD KRUEGER
by Marce Masen
Summary: HHC. Isabella Swan tiene un profundo y terrible miedo a un personaje clásico de ciencia ficción. ¿Qué pasara cuándo se presente en su puerta el hombre de sus más oscuras fantasías disfrazado de su infierno personal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a La Sra. Meyer, ya saben, las locuras de mi cabeza.

**Happy Halloween Contest**

_**Título: **__Freddy __Edward __Krueger  
><em>_**Penname: **__Marce __Masen  
><em>_**Summary: **__Isabella __Swan __tiene __un __profundo __y __terrible __miedo __a __un __personaje __clásico __de __ciencia __ficción. __¿Qué __pasara __cuándo __se __presente __en __su __puerta __el __hombre __de __sus __más __oscuras __fantasías __disfrazado __de __su __infierno __personal?  
><em>_**Pareja **__**a **__**trabajar: **__Edward/Bella  
><em>_**Número **__**de **__**palabras:**_ _6.662_

_**Página del Contest****: **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_Nota: El OS va con dos link's de canciones, los identificaré en el OS con sus respectivos números, cuándo lo vean, le dan play a la canción si les parece ;)_

_1] h tt p:/ / w w w . youtube. com / watch?v = -Thv6SwVTfg&list = FLRG4PFuwNln_ oX8Qa-9ZdbA&feature = mh_ lolz_

_2] h tt p: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v= z3yu6kuCkWg&feature = BFa&list = FLRG4PFuwNln_oX8Qa-9ZdbA&lf = mh _ lolz_

* * *

><p>-Creo que sigues siendo una puta <em>freak,<em> Bella – dijo Alice mirándome desde el lado de la mesa, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Oh, ¡por favor! Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas – bebí un sorbo de mi café cargado, mientras sentía como los párpados se me cerraban. Los días pasados sin poder pegar ojo comenzaban a sacarme la cuenta.

-Bella – dijo seria mirando con atención alrededor de la cafetería ubicada en la esquina de mi departamento -. No es normal lo que me estás contando – bajo su tono de voz una octava, mientras yo miraba su rostro y comenzaba a desfigurarlo presa del sueño perdido-. No es normal que sigas teniendo ese temor enfermizo por Dios. ¡Tienes 23 años! - finalizó casi al borde del colapso -. No quiero pensar que mi mejor amiga es una loca desquiciada.

-Es la fecha Alice – protesté antes de que un enorme bostezo tomara posesión de mi cuerpo -. Sabes que siempre me pasa, nada lo cambiará - mi amiga bufó, entornando los ojos -. Y no, no soy una loca, solamente me da miedo Halloween... y sus pesadillas – aseguré.

-O sea que, ¿me estás diciendo que no dormirás hasta después del Día de Muertos? - asentí -. ¡Menuda mierda! -gritó alzando los brazos -. ¡Falta un día para eso!

-¡Por eso mismo!, me queda tan poco, que no puedo flaquear ahora en mi intención...

-Estás loca.

-Ya déjalo.

-Pero no dejaré de pensarlo.

-Alice – advertí mirando el fondo blanco de mi taza de café –. Ya – le día una mirada severa y ella volvió a entornar los ojos.

-Como quieras, Bella...como quieras...

-Es mejor que hablemos de otras cosas – intenté desviar el tema –. Habla...r... qui...zá – un bostezo interrumpió de nuevo la conversación, y me gané una mirada furibunda de ella.

-No, Isabella, vamos a ir a un puto especialista, no es normal que continúes con ese estúpido temor a Freddy Krueger. NO-ES-NOR-MAL – dijo a centímetros de mi rostro. Su mirada asesina me recordó al dueño de mis pesadillas, y podría jurar que visualicé el rostro completamente deforme por las quemaduras y el paso de los años. El sweater rallado de mi amiga no ayudó mucho a menguar mi visión. Di un gritó de horror, lapsus entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños, del cual estaba a punto de caer.

-¡Aléjate de mí! - grité lanzando el trasto del azúcar sobre ella -. ¡Sal de aquí!

-¡BELLA! ¡PARA! - gritó la voz chillona de mi amiga, lo que me hizo despertar del pequeño letargo en el que se había adormecido mi subconsciente. Miré de forma rápida alrededor, donde las personas de la cafetería me miraban como si me hubiese salido una tercera cabeza. Enfoqué mi vista en Alice, quien me miraba atónita, y más que eso, en su cara, por primera vez vi como si realmente pensara que estaba loca. Carraspeé, sacudiendo las pelusas inexistentes en mis tejanos y me acomodé de nuevo en la silla, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento – susurré -. No me mires como si estuviese loca, tú no – suspiró pesadamente, reacomodándose también más cerca de mí. Tomó mi mano entre la suya, y la acarició.

-Lo sé – respondió de manera dulce -, es por eso que no entiendo porqué no quieres hacer nada por superar ese trauma, Bells. Es sólo eso, un trauma de niñez... Además, mucha gente tiene traumas, el miedo a la oscuridad, al agua. ¡Sí, hasta hay gente que le teme a los baños! - dijo esta vez de manera enérgica -. Nadie te juzgará por no haberlo superado.

-No es eso..., lo que pasa es que... - suspiré -. No sé, hay algo que no me deja ir a un psicólogo. Hay algo que no me permite dejarme tratar...pero no sé que es.

-Sabes que Emmett no te dirá nada. Ya tiene suficiente con ese pequeño cerebrito que tiene, como para...

-Él no puede saberlo Alice – espeté -. No puedo decirle a mi hermano mayor que el susto de mi vida me lo llevé con una de sus bromas y que más encima aún no puedo superarlo – solté su mano enfadada, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho-. Además, sigue siendo un idiota, se burlaría de mí hasta el día de mi muerte – los labios de Alice temblaron, conteniendo la risa que estaba a punto de explotar en una carcajada, pero mi mirada de reproche la detuvo.

-Está bien, sé que no es gracioso. ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes que...

-Seguirás intentándolo cada año – la corté -. Lo sé – le di una sonrisa sincera -. Y cada año te seguiré diciendo que no.

-Como digas señorita, ahora, a lo que vinimos – una enorme sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, alcé la mano para pedirle a la chica que atendía otra taza de café-. Esta noche daré una fiesta.

-¡Oh, mierda! – murmuré antes de que la chica llegará hasta nuestra mesa, mi amiga me lanzó una vez más una mirada asesina.

-¿Otro café? - preguntó con voz nasal.

-Sí, esta vez cinco cucharadas de café, y llévate la azúcar – la chica asintió y se dio la media vuelta -. ¿Una fiesta decías? - pregunté con voz inocente.

-Sí, y por ese jodido gesto te vas a aguantar que te disfrace y te maquille como yo quiera.

-¿En algún momento tuve alguna opción de negarme? - pregunté sarcástica, ella negó sonriendo mostrando la totalidad de sus perfectos dientes. Sus ojos brillaban maliciosos -. Lo supuse.

-Exacto, estás en lo correcto. ¡Será maravilloso! - gritó dando palmadas en su silla mientras su mirada se tornaba soñadora -. La comida, la bebida y todo está listo, sólo me falta ir a buscar tu disfraz...- dijo hablando rápido mientras sacaba su Iphone para chequear algo.

-¿Disfraces?

-Sí, querida amiga, esta noche en mí casa se ofrecerá una fiesta de disfraces – su ceño se frunció mientras leía algo en el móvil-. Jasper me llevará a tu casa a eso de las seis, así que espérame despierta – bufé y guardó el Iphone en su pequeño bolso y se levantó de manera precipitada-. Tengo que dejarte, me espera Michael para mi sesión con el cabello. Nos vemos a las seis – me miró guiñándome un ojo, sin posibilidades de que yo pudiese opinar en nada, como siempre -. ¡Date una dicha fría antes que llegue! - gritó por encima de su hombro mientras salía por la puerta de la cafetería.

Claro, como si no lo necesitase.

.

.

.

Las luces se bifurcaban entre lo espeso de las sombras aquella noche. Hacía frío, lo sabía bien por el viento al mecer las hojas de los árboles, ó por la poca gente que andaba por las calles. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, y mi mente no fraguaba bien como quisiese mi cuerpo, puesto que llevar un par de copas en el cuerpo hacía que me sintiese mucho más ligera y confiada. Caminaba a paso rápido de todas maneras, pues deseaba tomar una taza de chocolate caliente antes de ir a dormir.

Giré en la esquina, haciendo resonar con mis zapatos los papeles de dulces los cuales se encontraban botados en los jardines delanteros de las casas o en la misma calle. Sonreí al ver la puerta de los Penhallow adornada de una estremecedora muerte casi a tamaño real. Era la sensación de los niños del barrio. Reí al recordar la cara ilusionada de los pequeñitos cuando iba saliendo de casa y juntaban sus dulces ataviados en sus disfraces estremecedores.

Llegué al frontis de mi casa, rodeándola para subir por la pequeña escalera cubierta de musgo que estaba al costado de la ventana de mi habitación. Antes de comenzar a escalar con gracia, miré la habitación de mis padres, la cual lucía la luz apagada aún, y sonreí tranquilizándome. Tan siquiera habían notado mi ausencia.

Escalé despacio, llegando hasta el borde del tejado, dónde me afirmé bien y salté dentro. Una vez en mi habitación, el frío se extendió aún más que afuera, lo que me hizo temblar de manera indescriptible. Me froté las manos sobre los ante brazos tratando de darme un poco de calor y me saqué los zapatos para salir de puntillas de la habitación en busca de ese chocolate. El aire en el pasillo era aún más frío, dejándome ver de manera de bruma espesa las respiraciones cortas que salían de mis pulmones.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendiendo muy bien que era lo que pasaba, quizás a mis padres se les había quedado el aire acondicionado encendido, de manera fría en vez de tibia. Sonreí, y bajé a la cocina, sacando el tazón y sirviéndome un poco de chocolate el cual se encontraba muy caliente en aquel termo que mamá siempre dejaba sobre la encimera.

Le di un sorbo despacio, sintiendo como es espeso líquido muy dulce se deslizaba por mi garganta, dándole un poco de calor a mi entumido cuerpo. Otro sorbo más y fue cuando escuche aquellos pasos corriendo acelerados en la planta de arriba.

Me envaré, sintiendo como el corazón se me aceleraba. Mierda, mis padres habían despertado. Dejé la taza sobre el mueble, para encaminarme rápidamente por la escalera a pasos acelerados, quizás y con un poco de suerte llegaba antes que Mamá a mi habitación y lograba meterme dentro de las sábanas antes que encendiese la luz.

Aceleré mis pisadas silenciosas y cuando llegué al borde del primer escalón, un grito ahogado me hizo despertar el pánico dormido desde hace mucho tiempo. Venía de la habitación de mis padres, y mientras sentía como el corazón se me aceleraba de una manera imposible, un golpe sordo resonó tras la puerta de ellos, seguido de otro mucho más fuerte.

Un extraño pitido se filtró en mis oídos, mientras sentía como la sangre se me helaba en las venas, esperando que tomase una decisión. El sonido de algo hacerse añicos, me hizo llevar una mano a la boca, para atrapar el grito que amenazó con salir de mi garganta. El miedo se extendió de manera voraz por mi cuerpo, paralizándome hasta tal punto de dejar mi mente en blanco. ¡Oh Dios! Él había vuelto.

Y me quise morir, en ese mismo momento en el que reconocí aquella tétrica canción, _Ya _v_iene __por __ti_ resonar en el ambiente… _1]_

_Uno, dos,Freddy viene por ti, tres, cuatro cierra la puerta... _

Miré hacia el techo, al borde del colapso con temblando de los pies a la cabeza en el mismo lugar dónde me encontraba y desde dónde no había podido moverme.

_Cinco, seis, toma un crucifijo..._

El aire, aún frío, por la brisa que seguía saliendo de mis labios, de pronto se tornó caliente, abrasador y prácticamente asfixiante. Se sentía cómo cuando estás dentro de un incendio, y el aire se empieza a comer el oxígeno con llamas abrasadoras.

Fue en ese momento, cuando mi mente se despejó y pude reaccionar. Subí de manera silenciosa el último escalón, apegándome al muro del costado para alzarme a la puerta de mis padres. Di una barrida panorámica hasta la habitación de Emmett la cual se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto y temí por la vida de mi hermano. Al llegar a la puerta de mis padres, el silencio volvía a reinar en la casa, opacado solamente por esas tétricas voces infantiles las cuales seguían cantando

_Siete, ocho mantente despierta..._

Pegué el oído a la madera, la cual me quemó casi al instante por el aire ambiente que se respiraba en aquél lugar. Olfateé despacio, y pude sentir el olor a la ceniza y la madera quemándose, pero extrañamente en la casa no había signos de llamas.

Aspiré el aire de manera dificultosa, sintiendo como la ansiedad estaba desplegada en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir los temblores de mis manos…

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, respirando una bocanada de aire antes de girarlo… Y sentí que esta vez sí quería morir, pues realmente ya no tenía nada porque vivir.

_Nueve, diez nunca más dormirás..._

Los cuerpos de mis padres se encontrabas mutilados sobre las camas. Papá en una extraña posición de rodillas sobre la misma, como si antes de morir hubiese tratado de defenderse con sus manos, las cuales caían sin vida por sus costados. Desde su cuello se veían tres grandes zarpazos los cuales se extendían hasta sus hombros, desde dónde la sangre seguía borbotones, fresca como la vida que le habían arrebatado.

El cuerpo de mi madre se encontraba complemente extendido y en diagonal sobre la cama, mientras su cabeza colgaba en una posición imposible hacia el suelo. Su vientre lo cruzaban los mismos zarpazos hasta el inicio de su hombro, mientras sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, llenos de pánico y terror. La sangre se extendía por su camisón, mientras sus bucles casi chocolates, tan parecidos a los míos se desperdigaban por las blancas sábanas, ahora marcadas de sangre.

Las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, mientras sentía como la respiración se me entrecortaba, dejándome prácticamente sin poder introducir aire a mis pulmones. La escena era horrorosa, digna de una película de terror, pero aún más dolorosa que algún filme que pudiese haber visto. Se trataba de mis padres. Mi cuerpo temblaba esta vez, ya preso del miedo más irreconocible que nunca hubiese sentido, y se acrecentó aún más al sentir la puerta del baño de la habitación de ellos abrirse de un feroz portazo.

-Pensé que tendría que matar a tu hermano para llamar también tu atención, Isabella – y ahí estaba. El dueño de mis pesadillas, de mis miedo más infundados, quién me buscaba de manera incesante cada año en esta misma fecha. Freddy. Me miraba con suficiencia desde su posición, oliendo mi miedo, ataviado en aquél sweater viejo, y desgastado por el paso de los años negro con rojo, manchado con sangre fresca…la sangre de mis progenitores. Sonrío, mostrándome la hilera de podridos dientes negros que tenía, y su ceja se alzó entre su rostro quemado. Alzó despacio su mano, levantando con aquella garras que salían de su mano, aquél sombrero roñoso de color negro para poder mostrarme así sus demoníacos ojos -. Sabes que siempre te he querido a ti, pero te me has ocultado – negó con la cabeza, en gesto de decepción -. Tú me has obligado a hacer esto…

-No es real…- susurré auto convenciéndome a mi misma de que tenía que despertar de este puto sueño, antes que me matase.

-Oh, claro que lo soy – dio un paso hacia mí, dejando sentir como crujía el suelo de madera bajo sus botas -. Soy tan real como tú quieres que sea, cariño – olisqueó el ambiente y suspiró cerrando los ojos -. Y déjame decirte que sé cuanto lo crees – clavó sus ojos en los míos, quienes lo miraban atemorizados -. Hasta acá puedo oler tu miedo.

-No es real – musité sin convicción alguna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Shss... - me miró detenidamente, desplegando su halito putrefacto sobre mi rostro -. No temas… lo haré rápido – alzó su mano y con el frío hierro de sus garras puso un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oído.

-No…no er…

-Lo soy. ¡Y ahora voy a matarte, perra estúpida! – gritó desquiciado mientras una sádica sonrisa adornaba su rostro antes de alzar la garra sobre mi cabeza, y yo cerrar los ojos…

.

.

.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente preso de la sensación de estar siendo sacudida en medio de un puto incendio por un puto loco desquiciado. Temblando por la sensación de sentir aún a mis padres muertos, y a ese loco atacándome.

-¡BELLA! - el grito histérico y nervioso llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguido de un fuerte golpe con unas manos. Salté como si me hubiese impulsado un resorte y me apresuré hacia la puerta, con el corazón atronando en mis oídos, mientras daba vuelta la manilla. Un torbellino digno del demonio de Tazmania entró y sentí unos largos y delgados dedos jalar de mis brazos envolviéndome de forma protectora.

-¡Bella! - musitó -. ¡Oh Dios Bella! ¡Pensé que ibas a morirte! ¡Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte! ¡Oh Dios pensé...!

-¡Alice! - los temblores de mi cuerpo, preso de los recuerdos anteriores comenzaban a menguar sabiéndome en el mundo de la realidad. Alice en cambio parecía no querer parar de hablar. -.Cálmate...

-¡Es que gritabas! ¡De una forma tan estremecedora! – se alejó de mi tomándome por los hombros. Sus ojos miraban desorbitados hacía un punto muerto en mi rostro, sus mejillas sonrosadas por los retazos del alcohol mientras su aliento no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¡Estás borracha! - le espeté soltándola y ella me miró tapando su boca con una mano de manera graciosa sabiéndose pillada. Entrecerré los ojos, mirándola con intensidad. Su traje de Amy Winehouse era perfecto, amoldado a su cuerpo de forma sugerente, pero su maquillaje estaba patéticamente corrido sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto tétrico. Sostenía en su mano una copa de _Martini de Manzana_ y se tambaleaba ligeramente.

-Lo... lo siento, es que ¡me tenías tan preocupada! Gritabas como una posesa y sólo viniste al baño... Cuando no te vi, vine a buscarte y ¡gritabas tanto! - dio dos pasos fallando evidentemente en uno para llegar hasta mí. Suspiré.

-Me dormí sentada ahí – señalé el W.C – recuerdo que cuándo llegué quise descansar un poco -. Mi amiga explotó en estruendosas carcajadas. La miré feo y no hizo más que reír más.

-¡Freddy, no me mates! - imitó fuertemente y me acerqué a ella, acaricié su brazo para luego pellizcarlo -. ¡Ay! -chilló -. No seas idiota.

-No lo seas tú, deja de burlarte – espeté, acercándome al espejo para mirar mi reflejo. Bufé aún más exasperada al ver mi bonito disfraz -. ¡Porque me pusiste esto! - chillé nerviosa -. Dios, te odio con toda mi alma.

-¡Vamos, te ves increíble! - me tomó de una mano dándome una vuelta – Hasta me dan ganas de pellizcarte esas – se acercó alternando su dedo índice entre mis pechos haciéndolo rebotar. La golpeé en la mano.

-No hagas eso – miré nuevamente el reflejo, sintiéndome completa y absolutamente expuesta. _Stripper._ Ese era mi disfraz. Mis piernas adornadas por unas medias de encaje que acababan en un ligero provocador de color negro. Un corsé en verde se apretaba a mi cintura moldeando mis caderas, mostrando en demasía mis pechos. Unas botas en negro de tacones finos adornaban mis piernas, envolviéndolas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El cabello suelto y aquél maquillaje tan sensual me dejaban completamente cohibida -. No entiendo porque siempre me dejo manipular por ti.

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga – canturreó acercándose para acomodarme el cabello –. Ahora vamos a bajar, porque la fiesta está ardiendo – sonrió y fue en ese momento cuando presté atención al estruendoso sonido de la música el cual hacia vibrar la casa completamente. Cuando había subido ya había mucha gente, pero imaginé que después de mi sueñecito había pasado más de media hora al menos -. Y ahora, basta de sueño, iremos abajo y lo vamos a pasar bien, lo prometiste – me apuntó son su dedo y no pude hacer menos que sonreír ante el gracioso gesto.

-Está bien – suspiré -. Pero... ¡Estás tan ebria! - ella río, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras me soltaba.

-Lo sé, ¿no es genial? - rió aun más y di el caso por perdido. Acomodé lo mejor que puse mi escote y nos dirigimos al primer piso.

Las miradas de inmediato nos cazaron cuando íbamos bajando por la escalera, mientras resonaba fuertemente por los altoparlantes y toda la habitación _Misery_ de _Maroon 5. _Algunos cuerpos sudorosos ataviados de los disfraces más originales como _Superman _o _Bati-chica_ se mecían despacio, con sus vasos rojos de plástico bailando también entre ambos. En la sala se encontraba la pista de baile, pero la gente se movía por todos lados. Desde el pasillo hacia la cocina, por el patio trasero, el comedor, etc. Alice me sonrió cuando llegué abajo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Jasper quién la miraba divertido. Colisionó contra él y repartió besos por todo su rostro, justo en el momento en que sonaba el timbre. Ella se volteó desde dónde se comía a Jazz y le guiñé un ojo haciéndole la seña con una mano de que yo iba.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta haciendo resonar fuertemente mis tacones, moviendo mi cuerpo entre el espacio que quedaba entre el final de la escalera y la puerta. También ahí estaba lleno de gente, mientras el ensordecedor sonido de la música mezclado con los gritos de grupitos pequeños que bebían de unas mangueras conectadas a unos barriles de cerveza, o los que rodeaban la alberca elevándose en carrera para saltar adentro no dejaban escuchar nada.

Giré la manilla antes de sentir como un pellizco en mi nalga derecha. Me volteaba alarmada. Mike Newton me sonreía socarrón desde su posición mientras la puerta se abría a mis espaldas junto al dolor por el pellizco.

-¡Pero que te has imaginado, idiota! - le grité, Tyler, su amigo se carcajeó a su lado mientras ambos se reían y se adentraban en la sala dónde todos estaban bailando. Me giré furiosa por ese par, siempre estaban por ahí molestándome, y Mike en lo personal era un puto crío.

-¡Qué! - espeté enfocando mi vista en la persona al cual le había abierto la puerta.

Y santo cielo, me quedé completamente sin aliento...

No supe si correr como desquiciada por toda la casa, gritando como una loca, o lanzarme a sus brazos pidiéndole que me hiciese cualquier cosa. Mierda. Frente a mí estaba el mismísimo _Freddy Krueger_. Pero su rostro... o Dios su rostro. Nunca en la vida había visto rostro tan pulcramente perfecto en ninguna persona. Una piel nívea y tersa, adornada de una sonrisa complemente seductora de dientes blancos. Una ceja de alzaba indolente en su rostro, mientras sus ojos bajaban lentamente por todo mi cuerpo. Un ánalisis que me llevó al límite, pues por Freddy me había sentido mil veces observada en mis pesadillas... Pero esto era absolutamente opuesto. Mi mirada bajó despacio por aquél sweater rayado en rojo con negro, sin pisca de sangre, o de gasto por el tiempo. Unos pantalones negros se apretaban a sus tonificadas piernas, mostrándome sin duda alguna su bien formado cuerpo. En la mano que colgaba a su costado, visualicé la fina garra tomada por la muñeca, lo cual le daba el toque sexy, pensé. Alcé de nuevo la vista y choqué con unos ojos verdes que me estaban follando en ese mismo momento. Me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente mientras tragaba saliva nerviosa –. Ho... hola.

-Hola – mierda. Aquella voz era la que podías pensar en llegar a tener en tus más locas fantasías. Con un tilde ronco pero aterciopelada hasta el cansancio -. Soy Edward Cullen – alzó su otra mano hasta la cabeza, levantando el sombrero negro de sus preciosos ojos. Me quedé pasmada sin decir nada por varios segundos. Su carraspeo me sacó de mi letargo.

-Soy... yo Bella...quiero decir, que soy Bella – balbuceé torpemente alzando la mano para estrechársela. Él la miró graciosamente y la tomó para acercarla hasta sus labios.

-Gusto en conocerte, Bella – el sonrojo se arreboló por mis mejillas y él sonrió antes de rozar sus labios contra mi piel. Temblé sintiéndome como un flan cuando depositó aquél suave beso.

-¡Edward! - chilló Alice dando brinquitos a nuestro alrededor haciéndonos separar de manera tenebrosa - ¡Que bueno que viniste! - dio saltitos bajando su vista descaradamente por todo su cuerpo -. ¡Y te pusiste el disfraz que te envié! - ¿Pero que zorra tenía de amiga?

-Sí - contestó mirándola divertido –. Lo encontré muy original.

-Yo también – mascullé asesinando a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella quitó la vista de Edward para darse la vuelta hacía mí. Me miró detenidamente, para luego mover las cejas.

-Él es Edward, Bella – admitió con voz forzada -. Es primo de Jasper y viene de Chicago – sonrió mirándonos a ambos.

-Ya me lo dijo.

-No... yo no te lo he dicho – esa voz me interrumpió, y ¡claro que no me lo había dicho! ¡Quería joderme a Alice!

-Lo sé - le contesté más osca de lo normal - . No quise decir eso.

-Pero sí quieres puedo contarte – respondió con voz sugerente mientras lo miraba y mi boca se abría y cerraba como un pez, sin saber que responderle. La risa de Alice me cortó de lo que fuese que iba a decir, mientras se situaba tras de Edward y lo empujaba dentro de la casa.

-Pasa y ponte cómodo, ya voy yo a buscar a Jasper – cerró la puerta y nos dejó encerrados en el tumulto de gente que iba y venía. El ruido era ensordecedor, Alice sacó un pequeño mando de un mueble, y bajo solo un poco el volumen-. Bella, ¿te quedarías con Edward unos segundos? - me pidió con voz inocente mientras se giraba hacia el pasillo con dirección a la cocina. Bufé.

-Claro – respondí mirándola. Ella sonrió y se dio la media vuelta -. ¿Vamos al patio? - le dije y el simplemente sonrió, asintiendo. Lo guié por el ventanal hacia dirección de la alberca, mientras miraba por encima del hombro a Alice quien miraba nuestra dirección con una enorme sonrisa adornado su rostro y los pulgares levantados apuntando en mi dirección. Pero que zorra. Mandarme al puto chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, disfrazado de la pesadilla más grande de mi vida. Menuda mierda. Llegamos hasta dónde el césped se confundía con la piscina, y chicas y chicos jugueteaban chapoteando en ella. Las cervezas paseaban de mano en mano, junto a botellas de diferentes licores que descansaban en la orilla.

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte? - pregunté, él se detuvo, dándose la media vuelta. Su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la mía y me sentí absolutamente perdida. Sus ojos me escrutaban de una manera que debería estar prohibida, mientras yo me detenía casi chocando contra aquél duro pecho. Al acercarme más de lo que estaba permitido hacía él, aspiré aquél aroma tan embriagador, el cual me hizo perder cualquier tipo de hilo firme. Su cuerpo traspasaba un calor tanto o más caliente de lo que sentía en la habitación de mi sueño, tanto o más del calor que había sentido en toda la vida. Tampoco ayudaba su respiración entorpecida por nuestra mutua cercanía, ni mucho menos la mueca en su rostro. Era como un depredador, al acecho. ¿De dónde había sacado Jasper a este hombre tan atractivo? Podía ser la perdición de cualquier mujer o… persona.

-Donde tú quieras – contestó mirando detenidamente mis labios, quienes lo miraban ansiosos de seguro, lo muy traidores, alzando la mirada para estar un poco más a su altura.

-Uhm... - solté como si fuese lo más importante de la vida, el sonrió, y a mí me pareció la sonrisa más preciosa que nunca había visto. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió dar un paso hacia atrás. Yo me alarmé por la pérdida del contacto y me acerqué un paso -. ¡Podemos ir ahí! - apunté hacía cualquier parte, y él dirigió su mirada hasta allá, seguida de la mía. Césped. No apuntaba a nada más que ese lugar, unos metros alejado de dónde estaban todos. Sonrió de esa manera maravillosa y se dió la vuelta silenciosamente.

-¿Desde cuándo que conoces a Alice? - preguntó mientras caminaba hacía aquél lugar. Se detuvo, sentándose en el piso y flexionando sus rodillas.

-Hace un montón de años, nos conocemos de pequeñas – le resté importancia flexionando mis piernas, para sentarme un poco más lejos - . Ya sabes, siempre hemos sido amigas...

-Sí, siempre que iban a visitarme me hablaba de ti... - fruncí el ceño pues no podía recordar un momento en que Alice me hubiese hablado de él. Quizás lo hizo y nunca me percaté, no lo supe bien.

-¿Y a qué has venido? - la pregunta sonó un tanto fiera y enfadada, el me miró y yo negué con la cabeza -. Quiero decir, ¡Dios, es que estoy tan nerviosa! - vociferé hacia la nada - . Lo que quiero decir...es qué ¿cuánto te quedarás? ¿O vienes a vivir aquí?

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciese?- _¡Sí! _quise chillar, pero me contuve. El ambiente se cargaba de energía, una inexplicable y turbadora. Sonrió mientras yo sentía como nuevamente me sonrojaba -. Pues no lo sé...acabo de terminar mi carrera, digamos que estoy de vacaciones.

-¿Que estudiaste?

-Medicina.

-¡Oh, que linda carrera! - dije como una tonta, sin saber bien que decir.

-Sí... pero, la verdad es que hay cosas que yo encuentro mucho más hermosas – se acercó un poco más a mi posición, quedando mucho más cerca. - ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? - pregunté ida mientras enterraba una mano nerviosa sobre la hiedra arrancando un par de los tirones-. Pues yo estudio Ingeniería en Administración de Empresas. Nada nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Depende por dónde lo mires – respondió sin quitar sus ojos de los míos - . Yo por ejemplo, creo que cada uno es quien quiere ser, da igual lo que sea.

-Alice les manda esto – dijo de repente Tanya sacándome de la ensoñación. Ni siquiera la había sentido ni visto acercarse. Nos pasó dos vasos, miré el contenido y no era nada más que cerveza. La miré interrogante y ella alzó los hombros -. Dijo que ya venía – con eso dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Vaya eso sí que fue rápido – susurró Edward viendo como se perdía Tanya por la casa -. ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Tanya. ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? - mascullé arrepintiéndome casi al instante. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro era impagable.

-Puede ser – susurró dándose nuevamente la vuelta hacía mí y acercándose un poco más. Abrí los ojos de manera desmedida al sentirle nuevamente más cerca, y bebí un gran sorbo de mi vaso -. Pero créeme que cuando crucé esa puerta, mis intereses y expectativas cambiaron mucho de lo que sería esta noche.

-¿Ah, sí? - pregunté de manera inocente, él sonrió seductor.

-Sí... - me miró intensamente y no pude evitar desviar la mirada hasta sus labios, de color carmesí y delineados perfectamente. Sus ojos se movían por mi rostro, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. No me podía creer que estuviese coqueteando descaradamente con alguien como él - . Y créeme que esta noche quien menos me importa es tu amiga – su mano se alzó despacio hasta mi rostro, para acariciar con el dorso de su mano mi sonrosada mejilla, la cuál ardió ante el contacto.

-Siempre es bueno...saberlo – mi voz se vio interrumpida por un bostezo, traidor como todo en mi cuerpo. Él me miró interrogante antes de bajar la mano, dejándome sentir el vacío del contacto -. Lo siento...es que estoy muy cansada últimamente.

-Es una manera muy diplomática de decir que te aburro.

-¡No! ¡No se trata de eso! Lo que pasa es que tengo pesadillas - divagué soltando más de lo estrictamente necesario. Él me miró con atención.

-¿Pesadillas? - me sentí enrojecer y el peso del traje que llevaba pesó más que nunca. En su presencia, casi había olvidado el miedo, el terror, ni mucho menos como iba vestido. No veía nada más que a él y su rostro. Era como si una fuerza me jalase hacía él, orbitando a su alrededor.

-Sí, pesadillas...

-¿Y sobre qué son? - su gesto se crispó, evidentemente interesado.

-No es nada – contesté desviando la mirada. Lentamente sentí como unos dedos rozaban mi mentón de manera desconcertante para anclarme nuevamente a sus ojos.

-Quiero saberlo.

-No tienes porqué.

-Sí, lo tengo.

-No – le dije mirándole desafiante, plantándole cara. Sí, era guapísimo, pero de todas maneras ¿qué se creía? -. No voy a decirlo. No tengo porqué, recién vienes conociéndome, me da vergüenza. ¡Argh! No voy a decirlo – me sentía completamente avergonzada. ¿En qué momento le había empezado a contar cosas tan...íntimas? ¡Dios, era tan transparente! ¿Contarle que mi mayor temor era él mismo? Eso ni soñarlo. Me incorporé furiosa para dirigirme hacía la casa y decirle tres o cuatro verdades a Alice. Hasta cuando sentí su mano rodear con fuerza mi muñeca dándome la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué demo... - sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza sobre los míos, dejando muerta cada patética excusa. Se movieron fieros sobre mi boca, devorándola sin un poco de consideración y gimiendo casi al instante. El fuego estalló, y podía jurar que vi fuegos artificiales en el momento en que me pegué a su cuerpo y alcé las manos para jalar sus cabellos. Gimió con mas intensidad en esta vez mientras el calor se pasaba entre nuestros cuerpos, despertando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Lo estaba haciendo. Me estaba besando con Freddy Edward Cullen. Aquél pensamiento no hizo más que encenderme al no sentir una pizca de miedo por ese temor pesimamente fundado. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas de forma sugerente, frotando su cuerpo contra el corsé que lo apretaba. Una de sus manos bajó por mi pierna de manera seductora, acariciándola con un simple roce, mientras su lengua se metía en mi boca pidiéndole permiso. Abrí los labios y comenzamos una batalla infernal, sumidos en el propio pecado de tan siquiera conocernos.

Mis dedos se entrelazaban por su pelo, mientras él rozaba mis caderas con sus manos como si estuviese midiendo una maldita proporción. Se separó de mí mirándome con los ojos brillosos de deseo contenido. Deseo por mí... tuve ganas de ponerme a bailar al son de la victoria.

-Mierda, perdóname – susurró muy cerca de mis labios, sin soltarme ni un sólo milímetro. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré confundida - . Desde que te vi en esa puerta, con esta jodida ropa tan sensual...me tienes loco... - sonreí al escuchar esa declaración -. No sé que me pasa contigo, pero siento ahora mismo que no puedo contenerme...- rozó su cadera despacio contra la mía, y sentí como su dura erección clamaba por un poco de atención. Y se sentía tan grande, que apreté los muslos en un pobre intento de darme placer.

-No lo hagas – me miró con una ceja alzada y me acerqué a sus labios hasta casi rozarlos -. No te contengas, yo también quiero hacerlo - sonrió de esa forma jodidamente prohibida esquinando sus labios.

-Dime que es lo que sueñas – murmuró mientras bajaba a mi cuello, para dejar húmedos besos en él, acariciando mi espalda. Temblé de la pura anticipación mientras sentía como con la otra mano subía despacio por mi vientre hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. Jadeé refregándome contra él –. Vamos, dime que sueñas, nena.

-Sueño...ah mierda... - formulé torpemente mientras su boca sustituía sus manos sobre las cumbres de mis pechos –. Sueño qué...qué...viene un hombre muy malo...- gemí cuando su lengua dio un lametón juguetón sobre el encaje de mi corsé, erizando completamente mi pezón.

-¿Muy malo dices? - ronroneó apretándome contra él mientras soplaba el pezón. Alzó mi pierna para rozarla con su muslo por el costado. Con ese movimiento tan jodidamente sexy no pude hacer menos que tomar su rostro entre mis dos manos para clavar mi mirada en la oscurecida suya.

-Llévame dentro – musité sin aliento, y él solo asintió.

Nos metimos dentro de la casa a la velocidad de un rayo, mientras él me guiaba y entrelazaba mi mano con la suya. Miré en dirección a la pista, donde di con Alice quien me miraba orgullosa. Ahora sinceramente iba a darle uno de mis hijos sí algún día los tenía.

Edward tanteó de manera acelerada las puertas, mientras la canción _Sweet Dreams_ de _Marilyn Manson 2]_ resonaba en el ambiente. Entró en una y me jaló hacia dentro. Prendió la luz, y el blanco del mármol en el baño me devolvió a la realidad. Se dio la media vuelta rápido y me empotró con la pared, comiéndose de nuevo mis labios. Sin un poco de deliberación, alzó la mano hasta las tiritas del ligero y las desabrochó rozando las bragas. Le respondí el beso antes de qué sintiera como volví a repartir besos por mis hombros desnudos.

**Los sueños dulces están hecho de esto.  
>¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?<br>Viajan por el mundo y los siete mares.  
>Todos buscan algo.<strong>

**Algunos de ellos desean utilizarte.**  
><strong>Algunos de ellos desean ser utilizados por ti.<strong>

**Algunos de ellos desean abusar de ti  
>Algunos de <strong>**ellos ****desean ****ser ****abusados**

-¿Decías que tienes miedo a un hombre malo? -hablaba mientras me besaba -. Puedo matarlo si quieres, sólo tienes que pedirlo...- mi cuerpo se azotó contra la pared ante la primera embestida que lanzó contra mi sexo. Dios, era tan dura aquella parte de su anatomía, que quise tenerlo adentro.

-Lo estás haciendo – susurré alzando mi cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco, presa de las sensaciones–. Créeme que lo estás haciendo...

-¿Ah, sí? - dijo juguetón mientras se paraba para mirar mi torso y tirar de un hilo el cual lo afirmaba a mi espalda. Su concentración era absoluta mientras miraba el diseño, mientras en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa y unos ojos codiciosos -. ¿Crees que así es como estoy ayudando? - clavó sus ojos en los míos, dejándome completamente expuesta y sintiéndome como su estuviese desnuda. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, mientras sus ojos de desviaban hacía el gesto. Mi mano se alzó temblorosa hasta el inicio de su pantalón, mientras el tomaba el sombrero liberando sus hermosos cabellos dorados. Me dejó sin aliento con aquél gesto, unido a esos orbes verdes las cuales me estaban quemando. Bajé la cremallera despacio sin cortar nuestro contacto visual, y una chispa atravesó su mirada.

-Supongo que sabes lo condenadamente sexy que te ves con este trajecito – murmuró jalando despacio del fino hilo liberando despacio mi cuerpo. Desabroché el botón y sus pantalones cayeron liberando aquella enorme parte de su anatomía.

**Yo ****quiero ****utilizarte ****y ****abusar ****de ****ti.  
>Yo <strong>**quiero ****saber ****que ****hay ****dentro ****de ****ti.**

-Quisiera decir lo mismo – exclamé de manera ahogada mientras el corsé caía también a mis pies, dejándome completamente cubierta de las medias y las bragas. Dio un paso hacía mí, mirándome como el asesino con el que tantas noches soñé.

-Eso quiere decir que era a mí a quién temes – susurró alzándome despacio para enredar mis piernas en sus caderas. Chupó despacio uno de mis pechos, mientras masajeaba el otro con tortura -... Quiere decir que algo de tu miedo tiene que ver conmigo...o con mi ropa – gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía como me posicionaba en mi entrada y corría con delicadeza mis bragas. El calor abrasador y la humedad me delataron, y él bajó una de sus manos para rozar mi clítoris y llevar mi esencia hasta su boca.

-Oh Dios...- jadeé contenida mientras la punta rosada de su enorme polla comenzaba a juntarse con mis fluidos. Clavé mis ojos decididos y atormentados en los suyos quienes me miraban pidiendo permiso -. Pero, sí hay algo que sé, es que desde hoy se acabó el miedo... Ahora fóllame, Edward Krueger.

**Voy a utilizarte y a abusar de ti.  
>Voy a saber que hay adentro.<strong>

**Voy ****a ****utilizarte ****y ****a ****abusar ****de ****ti.  
>Voy <strong>**a ****saber ****que ****hay ****dentro ****de ****ti.**

* * *

><p>Espero realmente que le haya gustado. Yo aquí publicando unas locurrillas. No sé, siempre Freddy Krueger me dió miedo cuando era más pequeña, y creo firmemente que a muchos también les paso, y cuando me decicidí a participar supe que no podía quedar afuera de esta historia.<p>

Un enorme **GRACIAS** en primer lugar a mi beta hermosa,** Isita**, quién siempre está conmigo, apoyando y riendo con mis locuras, y además hizo un beteo express. A **Betzacosta** por la ayuda brindada, y a mi amiguita **Verota**, quién siempre está ahí apoyándome. Gracias a todas ellas.

Marce.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas! Bueno, nada este post es solamente para agredecerles el apoyo que me han dado con este OS.

¡Un millón de gracias!... A todas las que me han agregado a Favoritos, alertas, a las que me han dejado su review alentándome, a todas ustedes un enorme** ¡GRACIAS!**

Como me he reído con sus comentarios, a las que le dió miedo, a las que no, las que rieron, y bueno, la idea era esa, crear una instancia dónde pudiesen reír y temer pues para mí, eso es finalmente Halloween.

Como bien saben, este OS está concursando para el **Happy Halloween Contest**, del cuál ya se iniciarion las votaciones desde hace dos días.

Les dejo el link, por si quieren votar por mi OS,** FREDDY EDWARD KRUEGER, **ahí es dónde pueden leer las demas historias que están concursando, que por lo demás están muy buenas:

* * *

><p><strong>h t t p :  / www . Fanfiction . Net / u / 3326265 /**

* * *

><p>Y bueno, también un enorme beso para las organizadoras del concurso <strong>Betzacosta, Ginegine, LaFlacu y Elysita, <strong>quienes nos dan estas instancias de manera desinteresada para que disfrutemos de los que es el mundo Twilight y nuestras locuras.

Ahora, sobre lo de hacer una segunda parte para ver en que acabó todo, pues lo he estado pensando, y lo más probable es que si lo escriba, pero lo haré después que termine el concurso... si publico algo les estaré avisando.

Un abrazo enorme para todas.

Marce


End file.
